civilizationfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Civilization V
Le Jeu Civilization V est un jeu vidéo de stratégie au tour par tour développé par Firaxis Games et édité par 2K Games. Il fait partie de la série Civilization. Annoncé en février 2010, il est sorti le 21 septembre 2010 en Amérique du Nord et le 24 septembre 2010 en Europe sur Windows« Civilization V PC - 2010 » sur jeuxvideo.com, le 25 novembre 2010 sur Mac« Civilization V Mac - 2010 » sur jeuxvideo.com et le 10 juin 2014 sur Linux« Informations - Sid Meier's Civilization® V - Now Available on Linux! » sur Steam. Histoire du jeu Développement Firaxis commence à travailler sur Civilization V à partir de 2007. L'équipe de développement est alors composée de sept personnes dirigées par Jon Shafer, elle s'agrandit ensuite jusqu'à accueillir, en tout, 56 personnes. Durant les premiers tests au niveau du gameplay, les développeurs utilisent le moteur de l'opus précédent, Civilization IV, le moteur final du jeu étant encore en développement, celui-ci arrivera environ 18 mois avant la sortie officielle du jeu. Les équipes travaillant sur les différents aspects du jeu sont très proches les unes des autres, ce qui facilite la correction des différents bogues et autres problèmes techniques et la rend plus rapide. Selon Dennis Shirk, le producteur du jeu, la suppression de la possibilité d'empiler les unités en les limitant à une seule par case a complètement bouleversé le gameplay du jeu, ce qui a forcé les développeurs à créer, entièrement, une nouvelle intelligence artificielle, les empêchant de se concentrer sur le développement des différentes ères du jeu. La place de plus en plus importante accordée aux nouveaux éléments du jeu a conduit l'équipe de développement à limiter, voire supprimer, certains éléments issus des jeux Civilization précédents. Certains choix des développeurs en cours de développement ont conduit à des manques d'effectifs, notamment dans l'équipe travaillant sur le multijoueur. Le développement prend environ trois ans et trois mois, et voit le jeu sortir finalement le 21 septembre 2010. Sortie 2K Games a sorti Civilization V le 21 septembre 2010 sur Steam. La version Mac OS X est quant à elle sortie le 23 novembre 2010. Une démo du jeu est sortie le 21 septembre 2010, le jour même de la sortie du jeu complet en Amérique du Nord. Un peu plus d'un an après la sortie du jeu original, une version « Jeu de l'année » est sortie le 27 septembre 2011. Cette version inclut les quatre packs de cartes « Cradle of Civilization », le pack de cartes « Explorer », et cinq nouvelles civilisations (Babylone, l'Espagne, les Incas, la Polynésie et le Danemark) ainsi que leurs scénarios respectifs. La version « Jeu de l'année » contient également la bande-son digitale originale du jeu. Cependant, la Corée, le scénario Coréen et les nouvelles merveilles du monde ne sont pas inclus dans cette édition. Le 12 février 2013 sort une édition « Gold ». Elle regroupe le jeu de base ainsi que tous les contenus téléchargeables disponibles au moment de sa sortie, incluant l'extension Gods & Kings« Now Available - Sid Meier's Civilization® V: Gold Edition » sur Steam. Le 5 février 2014 sort une édition « Complete » regroupant le jeu de base ainsi que tout ses contenus téléchargeables, incluant les extensions Gods & Kings et Brave New World« Civilization V: Complete Edition released in the US, will capture the rest of the world on Friday » sur PC Gamer. Patchs Jusqu'au 21 décembre 2011, la version Windows de Civilization V a eu régulièrement des patchs correctifs depuis sa sortie, qui comprenaient des modifications de gameplay importantes, de nombreuses corrections de crash, et autres changements. La plateforme Mac d'Apple a reçu beaucoup moins de patchs et bien plus irréguliers que la version Windows; leurs publications ont au moins un mois de retard sur leurs homologues PC, avec un grand nombre d'entre eux n'étant pas publiés du tout. Contenu téléchargeable Extensions Gods & Kings Brave New World Contenu Civilisations et dirigeants sé (avec ses traits de caractère) est basé sur une authentique personnalité politique ayant marqué l'histoire. Chaque civilisation possède une capacité spéciale, une ou deux unités de combat uniques et éventuellement un bâtiment qui lui seront propres et réservés. Le joueur pourra entrer en contact avec les autres civilisations par l'intermédiaire de son chef d'État, via une fenêtre de diplomatie, où pour la première fois dans la série, les dirigeants de chaque civilisation sont totalement animés et parlent, lors des négociations, dans leur langue d'origine. Terrains : Collines, Montagnes Foret, Jungle Plaines, Toundra, Désert, Neige Ressources : Ressources Classiques : Blé, Bétail, Moutons, Bisons, Poisson Ressources de Luxe : Or, Argent, Pierres précieuses, Perles, Baleines, Crabes, Soie, Coton, Teinture, Vin, Epices, Cuivre, ... Ressources Statégiques : Chevaux, Fer, Charbon, Pétrole, Aluminium, Uranium. Unités : Bâtiments et aménagements : Doctrines sociales : Voir l'article principal : Doctrines sociales Les doctrines sociales sont un nouveau concept de jeu. Vous en choisissez une lorsque vous avez suffisamment de culture pour en acheter. Il faut acheter avec la culture un type de doctrine spécifique, listée plus bas, pour ensuite acheter des doctrines dans l'arbre de doctrine correspondant, chaque arbre ayant 5 doctrines. Chaque doctrine achetée est irremplaçable, sauf lorsque deux arbres de doctrine se contredisent lorsqu'il n'y a pas de DLC, ou quand une idéologie n'est pas populaire auprès du peuple, avec Brave New World. Commencer et finir un arbre de doctrine rapportent des bonus, comme le reste des doctrines sociales. Les arbres de doctrine sont disponibles à une certaine ère technologique, puis le restent tout le long du jeu. Ici sont listés les arbres de doctrine existant. Avec l'ajout de Gods and Kings, finir un arbre permet d'acheter un certain personnage illustre avec la foi à partir de l'ère industrielle, et avec Brave New World, adopter un arbre de doctrine permet de construire une merveille mondiale particulière. Technologies : Cités-états : Scénarios : Conditions de victoire - Militaire : Prendre le contrôle des capitales ennemies. - Scientifique : Complétez la fusée pour Alpha du Centaure. - Politique : Soyez élu dirigeant mondial via le conseil des nations unies. - Culturelle : Développez le tourisme. Liens externes *Site officiel *Civilization V sur le site officiel de la série Civilization *Civilization V sur le site officiel de Firaxis Games *Civilization V sur le site officiel français de 2K Games *Manuel français du jeu Références de:Civilization V en:Civilization V es:Civilization V fi:Civilization V ja:Civilization V nl:Civilization V pt-br:Civilization V ru:Civilization V sv:Civilization V zh:文明帝國V Catégorie:Jeux vidéo Catégorie:Civilization V